Forum:What do you all think of the METROID - halo contraversy
Metroid all the way man. THE 1 21:39, 5 October 2007 (UTC) I think so too. The blending of different genres, it's like a good smoothie. MarioGalaxy2433g5 19:58, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Just about anyone who reads this is going to say Metoid because we are on a metroid site. Thoose who perfer halo wouldn't even be reading this. Oh by the way HALO SUCKS!!! Pointless action, no story line, and it isn't a matter of finding thir weak point it is a matter of throwing out more ammo than they do. Metroidhunter32 02:16, 28 June 2008 (UTC) The Halo fanboys are just trying to stick with what's "cool". They don't prefer depth because they're more interested in mindless shooting, and they would never give metroid a chance because it's not rated M. It's all basically just a defense mechanism-- they can ensure their adulthood in their minds by rejecting their roots in Nintendo. Armantula513 07:43, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Well i'd say that pretty much sums up why people play halo. lol. Really i think halo is ok, metroid is better of course but halo is good too, and according to "the unknown user using Armantula's account" i must be the only one who like halo for its storyline. ^_^ Piratehunter 05:43, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Oh, no. That was me. But the person above hadn't posted their signature, and it looked like his message would have been continued with my message, and that I had written the whole thing. Of course, I didn't want that, and that's the only reason that the message in parenthesis was there. Armantula513 04:18, 7 July 2008 (UTC) I am a proud fan of both games! They both have great storylines. They both have action. They both have great scenery. Halo might be a little ahead in multiplayer. (which is what metroid desparately needs on the wii) But metroid has a more "explorable" campaign. Not to mention, they're pretty much the same thing! You play as a person in a spacesuit and shoot a bunch of aliens. Halo isn't overrated. Metroid isn't underrated. Im tired of this argument on which is better. Once again, its the same thing. GF Remnant 03:54, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I think I agree with you. I am a big fan of Halo and Metroid, and in my oppinion they are both great! [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''ratehunter]] 04:49, 23 July 2008 (UTC) This may surprise you all, but I've actually played through the Halo trilogy. (Even after all of the seething responses I made!) They may be close in quality, but I'm not going to say that they're in any way similar. Samus has legacy, and Master Chief doesn't. They're both amazing franchises, but that's what I'm going to stand by. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 05:46, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I went around to a bunch of different sites lately that have a Samus versues chief and almost every one says samus. So it appears that although halo may have millions more fans they arn't prepared to defend against the hard core defenders of Samus. So samus wins everywhere. Take that Master Chump! Metroidhunter32 23:56, 27 July 2008 (UTC) All I want to get across is this: I think it's safe to say that everyone here likes Metroid better than halo, but. Halo has a great storyline, it is not "pointless action", and it certainly doesnt suck! Of course I think Metroid is better, but I think some of you guys that are trash talking Halo are only doing it because this is a Metroid site, and that you are either trying to fit in with the crowd, or you're afraid for some reason. Halo is a great game, Metroid is a great game. But one thing Metroid has that Halo doesn't, is a die-hard fan that will follow Metroid through and through no matter what. Me. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] 00:39, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Well, I for one am certainly not trying to fit any crowd. I'm as hardcore Metroid as they come in this plane of existence, and I am certainly not exaggerating. I'm not out for impressing anyone. '''But I wouldn't trash something for no reason (If I really did pointlessly trash Halo). I'm just defending my position! [[User:Armantula513|'''''Armantula'' 513']] 01:00, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Well it's not like i am being specific or anything, Armantula I dont mean you, but some, other people, don't ask me to mention names because I won't. [[User:Piratehunter|'''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]] 01:33, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Piratehunter you have turned this forum into a soap opera. Metroidhunter32 14:59, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Anyways, though Halo and Metroid are both shooters, they are completely different! Halo is an action game series and Metroid is an Action-Adventure Game series. Halo similar to those World War II shooters, except the multiplayer, and Metroid is like a combination of Zelda, Mario, and a game with a gun. So you see, this is a very bad comparison. To Metroidhunter32, I could think of somewhat small problems that were made into even bigger soap operas on other wikis. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 23:02, 28 July 2008 (UTC) The game "The Conduit" coming out for the Wii looks like the child of Metroid and Halo. The argument is almost over and settling into a tie. GF Remnant 03:43, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Finally. We can stop this nonsense, and then get back on topic. But ever since Red Steel, I'm cynical towards 1st Person Shooters on the Wii, and I'm not hopeful that it will be good. What, you think that Metroid Prime 3 falls in this category? Metroid Prime 3 '''is not a 1st Person Shooter, youngsters!' it's a 1st person adventure. That'll teach ya! [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513']][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 04:47, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :I know that, I read NP. They called Metroid Prime a first person adventure. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 14:35, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Wow! I'm impressed at how you guys are voicing your opinions and defending your positions! Esp. you, Armantula! Squeemaster 21:26, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Long Live the Squees! Sorry, MarioGalaxy. I wasn't referring to you. I was just putting this out into the open, just in case anyone didn't know. [[User:Armantula513|'''''Arm''antula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:55, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :I never said you did. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 00:01, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Whether this is over or not the talk page for this is the most off topic and most entertaining page on the whole site. Metroidhunter32 00:31, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :Actually I am just waiting for a response from Armantula. And you are correct. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 00:43, 6 August 2008 (UTC) These points have already been made, but you're going to get generally pro-metroid comments on a metroid website. Given that thought, you can't really compare halo and metroid because their intent is not the same. Halo is clearly focused on the action/shooting, but also has a great storyline. Metroid, on the other hand, involves both shooting and puzzles, and also has a great storyline line (esp. Metroid Prime 3). Directly comparing the games, in terms of other than general elements (like storyline) is like comparing Bach to Green Day. Other than comparing them with their contemporaries, it's not a fair comparison. Keep that in mind. MetVet Those of you who hate Halo watch this and laugh you heart out. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNjrAolo4pM&feature=related Metroidhunter32 02:32, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Now me personally, I like both Metroid and Halo. While I prefer Metroid, I also like multiplayer FPS (like Halo). Each game satisfies a different interest. If it were up to me, Id squish the two together and slap them both on PC because that's where FPS belongs! If you want me to I can post my uber long rant about it, but it'll probably get me permanently banned and I don't want that to happen. -Glitch Daracova Halo stinks. It's for 9 year olds. Samusiscool3 talk{ROLLBACKAH} 21:31, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Well considering that you seem to think that Metroid is lacking Multiplayer which is holding it back from being more apppealing, I really hope they put online and so on in the New Play Control of Echoes. It has the potential. The multiplayer was tacked on and felt rushed to me, but i think if they take their time, add other characters etc then it could even branch out onto a new Hunters game on Wii. Hellkaiserryo12 22:47, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Are you really sure that you would want that....? In the New Play Control of MP2, I would prefer that they just leave out the entire multiplayer, and just trade it in for more concept art & the Award Goodies (like bobble heads) that made appearances in Corruption. The multiplayer felt awkward & largely unnecessary, not to mention out-of-place; I don't think that the game would feel incomplete without the multiplayer. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:08, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Keep the multiplayer. It was and is fun grinding my little brother into the dirt on it. Expand it slightly and add the new extras is what I say. The wii has enough storage space to pull it off. Metroidhunter32 02:30, 21 February 2009 (UTC) GoNintendo posted a story that stated it would be in with no alterations except the controls. Everyone gets a happy medium. ChozoBoy 13:25, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I watched a thing on YouTube about Halo and it didn't look too different from Prime. Bossbeater 18:50, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Personally, Halo and Metroid are kind of the same. A main character in armor (Samus/ John-117) is trained from a child to be a supersoldier, both are biologically augmented (Samus is infused with Chozo DNA, and the Chief is surgically augmented with bone grafts and other really painful sounding stuff...), and both wind up fighting to save the galaxy (Samus fights the metroids, the chief fights the Halos and the Flood). Also, both series were inspired by Aliens, and coincidentally both have floating ally/enemies (the baby metroid and metroid for Samus, 343 Guilty Spark for the chief). But to be frank, if I wanted to play an awesome game where I slaughter methane suckers by the millions, I'd play Halo. If I wanted to kick a** and take names as a bounty hunter, I'd play metroid. But if I want to do both, I believe the games are called Republic Commando, Battlefront II, and Galactic Battlegrounds. - Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 22:29, December 5, 2010 (UTC) PS: Halo does have a storyline. And Samus and the Chief (until other M came out) were not too dissimilar (other than gender). And Halo Reach does have a great storyline, and is a great deal more "realistic" than Metroid: Other M. Also, for those of you who don't know, the Halo story is this: The year is 2552, Humanity has been fighting an conglomerate of alien species known as the Covenant, who are hellbent on exterminating humanity for their religion. The Halos are a relic to them, and are ment to kill off all life in the galaxy to starve the flood. I'd go on, but my post is long enough. Also, I'm not just a mindless shooter. I love a game with a great plot. Sadly, Other M turned Samus into a crybaby, with too much emotion. But the Chief and Samus are equals in my book. I'll shut up now. - Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 22:35, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I think Halo copied Metroid, but like what microsoft usually does, they tried to sell and make their as fast as they can and they over advertised it and they aimed it to teenage boys so basically Metroid = Game with well spent time > Halo = Sell Out Game Thats just my opinion :P Metroid101 22:58, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I've always been rather fond of HALO. It's not my favorite game series because I am usually not a big FPS fan in general, but it's far from a bad one. The odd thing is, I see very few HALO fanboys (i.e. the lowest-common-denominator kind on YouTube comment threads) who even seem to know what Metroid is. Most smarter HALO players seem to be more or less egalitarian, similar to us here. However, the fan war is big enough that similarities between the two series usually don't get included around here. It's a shame, too, because that information is rather interesting.--AdmiralSakai 01:17, December 7, 2010 (UTC) "Just about anyone who reads this is going to say Metoid because we are on a metroid site." - Metroidhunter32 Not that this may matter, considering this is 2 years old, the statement that I have quoted is ad hominem circumstantial. Regardless of whether this is a Metroid site, there are Halo fans out there who likely do pop up on Wikitroid. Metroid Fan 01:24, December 7, 2010 (UTC The book, Halo: The Flood, shows Chief with emotion just like Samus was shown in Other M. Also, Microsoft doesn't make Halo, Bungie does. If you want a game that is made purely for money then go look at Call of Duty. They spew a new title out ever year. The major Halos have had three years of distance between them. Overall, I think both series are both amazing in their own right, but they have too many differences to be compared. SNOR{3} 08:09, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Now, lets ressume the sittuation: *August 6, 1986: Metroid appeared. *December 17, 1987: Little more than 1 year latter, Mega Man appears. *November 15, 2001: 15 years latter, Halo: Combat evolved appears. How do you say halo is Metroid's rival if both are separed by 15 years?! Metroid's real rival can only be Mega Man, whose date has litle more than 1 year of difference with Metroid's (and both have arm canons)! 16:43, January 20, 2011 (UTC) "HALO SUCKS!!! Pointless action, no story line, and it isn't a matter of finding thir weak point it is a matter of throwing out more ammo than they do." I'm a Halo fan, and I'm just really getting into Metroid (Just beat Zero mission, playing Prime, and I have order both Fusion and Hunters from Amazon.) Saying that Halo doesn't have a storyline is laughable at best. The series has spawned about 11 books and animated collection of short stories about the Halo universe. All you have done is make yourself look like an ignorant fanboy/girl that has no idea what he's/she's talking about. If you honestly think that you can spray and hope to kill every enemy you come across in Halo, then again, that shows how little you know of the series. The Jackals and Hunters in the games are designed to make the player flank around the enemy to get past their impenetrable defenses. Besides, to try and act like every enemy in Metroid is it's own little puzzle that requires patience and great knowledge of the series to master is just silly. Now, Metroid Prime has a lot more creativity than the two 2-D Metroid games that I've played, consdiring the tactis for fighting each boss was alot more than just "Find obvious weak point, spam missles, and then claim your upgrade." I've played through Zero Mission and bit of Fusion, and that's all the bosses have been. Who the hell said that Halo is like World War II shooters? My Gawd, I cannot believe you people. How can you guys form such a strong opinion on something where it's blantanly obvious that you are just talking out yer ass? AlphaBenson 00:37, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Some people say Metroid ripped Halo. To that I say bullshit to the 90th power. I love Halo. Metroid is FAR better though. Metroid also is like 15 years older than Halo, and in some cases, Halo may have taken inspiration from Metroid. The only reason people like Halo more is because it's multiplayer and on the Xbox. Screw modern society. Sylux X 01:26, May 20, 2012 (UTC)